Moments in Between
by DollyPop12
Summary: Because, ironically, in a world ruled by all the big things, it's the small things that really matter. A drabble dump for all things Rivetra.
1. In Which They Are Vain

Petra held down her giggles as she crept into Rivaille's room. She and the rest of the group only just came back, an hour or so before dusk had hit. Earlier in the day, Hanji had dragged them all off in hopes of finding new bits of knowledge or research materials. Rivaille had denied, saying he had far too much paperwork to do, and the rest of them went off, proving a fruitless expedition.

Coming back to find him like this was certainly a nice treat after a hard and incredibly annoying day, filled with Aurou and Erd's silly teasing, and Hanji's rambling.

She bit down on her lip as she looked at her leader admiring himself in the mirror. Pants slung down low on his hips was all he wore, his thumbs hooked around where the harnesses would be attached, shoes placed near the door and shirt neatly folded upon his cot. She smiled fondly as the man peered at his reflection, an eyebrow raised.

Despite the fact that he was so serious all the time, the man was incredibly vain. He knew he was good looking, and he certainly used it to his advantage sometimes. Smirking, the ginger haired woman began to slowly tiptoe over to him, knowing that the stone floor wouldn't make a single noise to give away her presence. She watched as he took a hand and ran it through his hair, shaking his head after a beat and looking out the window.

Clearly not one to talk to himself, he only huffed in annoyance and stretched out, his muscles sharp and defined, even in the dull light of almost dusk. As his eyes closed and a yawn slipped from his lips, Petra pounced, her hands wrapping around him and pressing her entire body against his bare back, her chin lowering to his shoulder, making it so that he would know it was her, without doubt.

In the mirror, she watched his eyes snap open and then relax upon seeing their jointed reflection. He rolled his eyes and set his hands atop hers.

"You came back early?"

"Mmmmmmhm. I thought I'd surprise the man of stone." she said, a slight giggle passing her lips.

"I'm assuming the mission was fruitless if you're this giddy. Hanji only brings bad news with her "discoveries".

"Well, to be fair, there certainly is nothing GOOD about those monsters." she replied before she, too, yawned, resting her cheek against the crook of his neck.

He allowed the slightest twitch of his lips to pass as he looked at the reflection again. The woman's eyes were closed, but he was sure if they were open, the golden brown orbs would be glowing. He shook his head and turned, making a note to memorize the image that he had seen. His hands found her waist and he settled his gaze against her affectionate expression.

He might have looked good in that mirror, but the two of them looked even better.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I'm starting a little Rivetra drabble-dump. Whenever I write a little itty-bitty bite of Rivetra, it will go in this. :3 This will cover tragedy, comedy, drama, fluff and anything in between.  
**

**I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Why No One Makes Petra Angry

Petra was not a particularly violent woman. She never had been and most of the time, she never would be. For her to become a soldier was something that seemed so out of character to anyone who ever met her.

That being said, there was absolutely no denying that the woman was cut out for the line of work she was in. Erd and Aurou found that out the hard way when they decided to painstakingly copy her handwriting into a particularly convincing love letter addressed to the stoic faced corporal they were convinced she adored.

At first, she remained her sweet, wholehearted self, as if nothing had gone wrong. They were half worried as to whether Rivaille had even read the letter, and if he had, if he had confronted Petra about it, their hard working having to go to waste.

But it didn't.

Their answer came on a training day, when Petra had innocently asked to spar with them. Usually they avoided sparring with Petra since Rivaille would almost always glare at them from the corners of his eyes, making shivers run down their spines. But they decided to humor her.

And humor her they certainly did. After they ate dirt for what must have been the fourteenth time that day, legs flipped over their heads and bruises dotted along their skin, they decided that maybe they should only mess with Petra in less tangible ways.

Not even titans were as terrifying as she was when she got that pissed.

* * *

Rivaille saw Petra angry very rarely. He was never really afraid of it, but he was sometimes in awe of the fact that such a kind hearted woman could also be such a vicious soldier when she wanted to be. When he got the letter, sloppily tucked under his pillow, about how much she loved him and how his (he almost gagged) beautiful ebony locks would sway with the wind, getting in his eyes in the most roguishly handsome of ways, he knew it couldn't have been the woman who's mouth housed his tongue about five minutes prior.

So, like all men do when they get obvious prank love letters from people claiming to be his secret-lover, he went to said secret-lover because damnit, he had too much to do and too many reports to read and he was tired, so screw phony love letters, he wanted some fucking sleep.

She took it far better than he thought she would.

He hadn't been around to see her reaction (that's where that "wanting some fucking sleep" part kind of came in) but he WAS there when she practically body slammed the two dimwits into the ground, her face contorting in an angry glare. Irvin walked up to him calmly, sipping at his coffee as Hanji fell against the tree, laughing with Gunter.

"Sometimes I wonder if she's bipolar" the taller man commented, watching critically as the petite woman tripped Aurou without a problem, whipping around and landing a solid punch against Erd's gut.

"Tch. Ask her then" Rivaille replied, lifting a single eyebrow.

There was silence between the two for a moment as they took in the furious blows. Irvin took another sip.

"I'd rather not know."


End file.
